You broke my heart
by Devil 002- Chan
Summary: LIFE IS A WHORE! what do you do when your best friend and the love of your life leaves for some bitchy girl that bully you ? simple : move on get revenge hinata x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me I thought of this fanfic when I saw some girls bullying some poor girl without any reason and this is for every bully and victim "revenge" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**AHEM! SO I THINK THAT YOU WILL LIKE IT ;)**

**Back to story: hinata, and sasuke were childhood friends they met naruto at the age of ten hinata and sasuke were very close because they were best friends since they were 4 years old and promised to be together forever but at the end of the last year of middle school sasuke started to date sakura haruno the girl who is hinata' bully at the beginning of high school sasuke and naruto became distant from her because' sakura said so 'sasuke because she is his girlfriend and naruto because he have a crush on her the three with Ino started to tease her and bully her every single years until she had enough !she changed school and went to Suna art high in another town after 2years 17 year old hinata meets them again because Suna and konoha high are trying to combine their schools for better education now they will see how much hinata changed BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I4M SO CRAZY !**

**Hinata /sakura/tenten/Ino/naruto/Gaara/sasuke: 17**

**Akatsuki/Neji/Kankuro/Lee/kakachi**

Konoha high was a very prestigious art school only the top actors and singer plus dancersgraduate from it there was only one other school that was as prestigious as konoha arts and it was Suna arts and after long years of competition the day have come for the two schools to combine by a concert between the two soundly until ….schools only few chosen students were able to participate in the concert and you can tell those students are the best of the best

Somewhere on the roof of the konoha high was a raven haired teenager with pale skin slee**ping **

**BAM!**

The roof' door flew open and a loud mouth blond stood there grinning stupidly (sorry naruto loversit's for the story)'_so much for time alone'_the raven boy mentally screamed

"Oi, sasuke tsunade baa-chan is looking for you"the blond explained idiot

"hn" was the other boy' replay before he got up and walked pass the blond ,as sasuke continued to walk naruto just stared to his retreating back with saddened blue eyes** '**_he's like this ever since hinata left after saying those hurtful things to us' _the blond thought

**Flashback:**

A dark haired petite female opened the class room door and befor she could even step in the class she was pushed roughly so rough that she fell on the class room floor looking up she saw none other than the pink haired female that was bullying her for the hole year smirking evilly at her .at the sound of books falling on the ground the whole class turned to the source of the sound and saw a little Hyuga on the floor and a smirking sakura in the door behind her a smirking raven haired male and a laughing blond ( guess who ?hhh)

"oooops , look what have I done, are okay little freak? are you going to cry ?"she said in fake concern tone "aren't you the ugliest thing I ever saw in my life "she added with a smirk never leaving her face

At that the class explode in laughter pointing their fingers to the poor girl who was still on the floor trying to gather her stuff from the ground her bangs covering her eyes as she started to get off the ground the blond added "yeah I can't see why didn't they kill her the day she was born to spare us the horror of looking to her face every day "he commented "isn't that right sasuke ? " pinky asked her boy friend ( sorry but I'm going to start calling sakura 'pinky')

Sasuke' smirk widen at the last comment "yeah , I feel like I might go blind at any moment from just looking at her " he added ,but in the inside he just wanted to scream the opposite ,at that hinata quickly stood up startling everyone in the room not caring about her shattering books on the floor baling her hand into fist so much pressing that knuckles turned white and held her head high glaring at the trio and spoke with a voice full with poison and vomit choking everyone

"You think you're better than everybody well let me tell you something forehead! You're just jealous that I on the contrary of you worked hard to enter this school even though I 'me from a very rich family but you just told 'Daddy' to bribe the headmistress to let you enter, you hate me because I was the best friend of your damn boyfriend! and you hate me because I have a body that women would kill for and men drool for unlike you tomboy" she paused smirking at pinky' choked expression then turned and glared to both males "and **you**! "She pointed an accusation finger to the blond boy "you call me ugly? Huh that's funny I'm not the one with ugly whiskers on my face and that stupid grin always showing on my face, I actually have a brain and I can use it very well thank you! "And finally she turned to sasuke and gave him a death glare "you said that I was ugly and you could get blind if you just look at me? Wow I should be saying that about you! You spoiled brat! You're the one with a chicken butt hair cut and stupid black dark eyes that are very common unlike my eyes you fool let's see if you didn't do that make-over you would never be this popular you bastard after all I did to you "her eyes softened "after all what I did for you both you repay me like this you unthankful rats! I was your only friend that really cared about you two and after one sweet talk with some pink haired bitch you turned to assholes" she shouted "don't you dare to talk with me again or even look at me you son of bitches or else you will regret it "after that she walked toward them and shoved them on the side walking away from class leaving behind a very confused and choked group of students and two guilty looking males. After that no one saw her for the rest of the day.

Days passed and no one heard or saw hinata when a student finally asked about her the teacher responded by "let's just say that you won't see your punching bag for a long time "while glaring at the trio apparently the teachers heard about what happened and they were not pleased

End of flashback.

While walking toward the headmistress' office the raven haired teenager couldn't think of anything but the face of a smiling midnight haired girl with lavender tainted eyes calling his name when he felt something or rather someone bump in him when he looked down he say a petite girl with a very long midnight hair that went falling all the way to her knee (like kouchina Uzumaki ) he couldn't see her face because she way looking down at the floor then he heard a soft voice that was saying "sorry !" but she continued her way not even bothering to look up to look at him .

He stared at her retreating figure ones she disappeared he couldn't think about anything but how the girl' hair looked like hinata' he shook his head at his silly thoughts then he turned and continued in his way

Ones in front of the principal' door he took his hand out of his pocket and knocked after hearing what seemed like 'come in' he opened the door revealing a blonde woman sitting in front of a large desk full of papers ^

"Ah , sasuke you came please take a seat " she gestured to the chair " I summoned you because I need you to do something for me "she looked at him while he made his way to take a seat " as you know Subaru was supposed to be participating in the concert but he had an accident that is why you are going to replace him "she paused making sure that he is listening after receiving a nod she continued "konoha students are the one who are going to open the show so I expect an excellent work from you, understand?" she looked at him

"Yes "was all he said

"Very well you can go to class now "she said

After the door closed the headmistress sight "_this is going to be a long year_ " she thought

**So what do you think? I know it's not long but at least tell do you like it or not Review please ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

After exiting the headmistress' office sasuke started walking toward the theatre where he found the students that were supposed to be in the concert once he was near the group of students that were chatting about the show, the boys swore under their breaths and girls squeaked in delight as for the teacher he released a sight of relieve. Then suddenly he found himself embraced from the back he looked over his shoulder and a mass of pink hair "sakura_ you cheating bitch_" he thought, feeling disgusted he quickly tried to release himself from her hold once he was free he turned to glare at her

"Sasuke I missed you, didn't you miss me?"She said with disgusting girly voice and bated her eyelashes" when are you planning to come back to me?" she asked with hopeful eyes .

Feeling sudden rage and disgust sasuke replayed" NO way in HELL I'm coming back to you, you filthy whore!" he continued to glare at her

"But I love you and I know you love me so why are you so stubborn!"She yelled back

" because you cheated on me with that katsu gye" he spat "now go and find someone else to fuck just leave me the hell alone "he added and turned away from her and walked toward the teacher leaving behind a choked sakura

"Miss Kurenai, I'm here to replace Subaru because he is at the hospital those are Tsunade sama' orders "he explained

The older woman nodded and said " very well you are better than Subaru so there will be no problem "she paused then turned to the rest of the students and yelled "OKAY KIDS LETS TRAIN THE SHOW IS TOMORROW !" the students nodded and started to rehearse .

TIME JUMPE

Finally the training is done and the students went home …

The next day after noon everyone were running from place to place preparing for the concert

In the changing room of Suna students sat a girl with a very long midnight hair and very pale skin wearing a black and dark blue ballerina like dress holding an IPOD with ear plugs head resting on the wall behind with closed eyes if anyone entered the room they will think that she is sleeping .a blond girl entered the room she was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt that hugged every curve of her upper body with black tight jeans with chains that went from hip to hip she wore black pearled necklace that had a black jewel once in the room she looked around and spotted our dark haired girl after she reached her she smacked her on the head


End file.
